


streaming

by VegetarianEggroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1.7k words of smut omg, Anal Fingering, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Caught, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friends With Benefits, George is a whiny sub, Humiliation, I feel like im forgetting smthn lol, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub George, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Use of Real Names, Verbal Humiliation, Video Format: Streaming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dom clay, dom dream, idk george calls dream sir, no beta we die like george in manhunt, porn with just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianEggroll/pseuds/VegetarianEggroll
Summary: PLEASE IM SO HORNY ALL THE TIME-----------------------------------------clay accidentally reveals something on stream that he regrets.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 708





	streaming

Dream's phone goes off, George was calling him.

"George is calling me," He says out loud, smiling a bit.

He looks down at his stream and has a brilliant idea. He would prank George, not tell him about the stream, see what he had to say, maybe show Chat how he is without a camera separating and diluting his personality. 

He answers his phone and puts it on speaker, cutting off his ringtone for the smaller boy (which at the moment was Heat Waves, purely as joke of course.)

"Hel-" Is all he gets out before he gets cut off by heavy breathing. 

A high pitch whimper erupts from his phone, Dream's eyes go wide in immediate realization.

Another breathy moan is heard before George breaks out into a whiny "C-cl-"

He hangs up before his name can be fully said. He adjusts in his chair awkwardly, deciding not to explain or even mention anything to Chat. 

It wasn't peculiar for George to call him for similar 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴, they had somewhat of an arrangement. Clay just wasn't expecting his part of the deal being needed right 𝘯𝘰𝘸 while he was 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, with over 13k people watching it. 

His eyes flit to chat, no matter how much he wanted to avoid it, it was habit at this point. 

𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯  
𝘰𝘮𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘨𝘺  
𝘖𝘔𝘎 𝘏𝘞𝘍𝘌𝘙𝘏𝘍  
𝘥𝘯𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥?  
𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 *𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘺*  
𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵

He clears his throat, almost as if he's distracting himself from the Chat.

"So as I was saying, I was thinking of releasing some new merch for the holidays."

The stream goes by faster then expected, the one rough patch far in his mind, well, for the most part. 

He ends the stream, gets logged out and on twitter before he sees the clip spread all of his timeline. George's high pitch moan playing in his ears on repeat as he scrolls, the same clip going viral on several different accounts.

He puts his phone down and rubs his eyes, this was a huge mess. 

His phone dings and he looks at it, his body going into autopilot.

𝘖𝘯𝘦 (1) 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 "𝘎𝘰𝘨𝘺"

He clicks on it. 

𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵.. 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴, the message reads.

He can't help himself as he smiles at the message, even though the whole situation was a mess his stomach still swirled with arousal at the context of the issue.

𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸

𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘷𝘦

𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵

𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺

𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶

He shouldn't have sent that, but of course, the thought doesn't even cross his head until the message is sent and read. He sees George type, pause, start typing again, then his phone erupts into a call.

"Clay" He says as a greeting, his voice whiny.

"George" Clay says, purposefully making his voice deeper for the other boy.

"I'm sorry," His voice breaks mid sentence.

"For what?" Clay says, teasing.

George just whines again.

"What are you getting off on this? Attention slut." Clay snaps into his dominant role quicker then expected.

"I'm sorry" He repeats.

"I heard you the first time, what are you sorry for baby?"

"For calling you while you were streaming" He stutters out.

"Wrong. I don't care if you call me while I'm streaming, what was the real problem?"

He mumbles something incoherent.

"Say it loud enough for me to hear." His voice is clear and demanding.

"For being a slut on stream, Sir"

𝘚𝘪𝘳? That was definitely new.

"Exactly. For being a slut on stream" He repeats.

"I'm sorry for being a slut," He whines out again.

"Good boy, now I want you to hang up and apologize on twitter."

"W-what"

"I 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 I want you to apologize to me, and to my stream, on Twitter."

"No, I-I can't"

"And why not?"

He goes quiet.

"Why not baby?" He says evilly, he knows why but he wants to hear George say it.

"Because," His voice is barely loud enough to hear "Don't want my fans to know that I'm your whore."

"Good boy, take off your pants and turn on your camera. You don't get to touch yourself until I say so."

Dream opens discord on his computer so that he can see George turn on his camera. When the webpage finally loads the sight before him is beautiful. 

George is sitting in his gaming chair, his legs smushed tightly together, his hands under his thighs and his chest arches up, showing off his baby blue shirt.

Dream groans out, the heavy feeling in his stomach shooting straight down towards his erection.

"You're so good for me, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah wanna be good" George tenses his arms, trying to resist any urge to touch himself.

"Yeah, my pretty, little, good boy." Clay is staring intently, watching the smaller boy squirm.

He slips down his basketball shorts, palming his hard dick in his boxers.

"Can I see you please," George whines out.

"Why do you need to see me?" He smiles cockily "You don't get to touch yourself so why do you need something to 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 yourself too?"

He greedily consumes the long whine that rips itself from George's throat.

George bites his lip, the subtle pain of it grounding him enough to realize he's humping up into the air.

"Please turn on your camera" He asks again.

Before Clay can give a piss-poor tease George breaths out a "Please, please Sir, I need to see you."

The newly discovered kink is killing him.

He turns on his camera, angling it down so George can see his big hand palming over his dick.

George sobs out, almost as if he's living vicariously through the bigger boy.

"Can I touch myself, please, I promise i'll be good, please."

"Beg," Clay says, as if the older man wasn't already doing that.

"Please Sir i'll be so good! I wont cum until you give me permission, I-I wont even brat please, I need it so bad" Pleads spill from his mouth in a desperate attempt to earn himself any form of stimulation in the near future.

"Go ahead and touch yourself baby"

Clay slips his hand into his boxers, teasing his tip as he watches George shutter when he finally touches himself.

He gathers a bit of precum and spreads it on the tip of his dick, down. Groaning deep in his throat as George whines pathetically and arches against his chair.

"I want to see you" he guttural groan rips from his throat when he accidentally teases his slit, "I want to see you finger yourself baby"

George doesn't say anything as he shimmies his tight joggers off, his hand quickly slipping behind him towards his bum.

He lets one finger rest on the rim before he realizes he needs lube. He quickly opens one of his drawers and pulls out a small bottle.

Clay is sliding his fist up and down his cock at an unusually fast speed by the time George has lubed his fingers up.

He works one finger in, appreciating and loving the slight stretch it brings. After one finger is in and steady he adds another upon Clay's request. Then after two comes three.

The younger man is fucking his fist vigorously as he watches his friend scrape his walls searching for the one bundle of nerves that will make him see stars.

Clay groans when one of his fingers catches the thick vein that runs underneath his cock. George whines at the sound before he looks up, his dark eyes accidentally meeting Clay's.

He hits his prostate dead on while looking at his best friend. He sobs out loudly, tears suddenly building up in his eyes. 

Clay devours the sound, he wants to hear more, he wants to tear him apart and never put him back together. He wants to pull him down on his dick so hard that he blacks out, his eyes roll back into his head and tears stream down his face. He wants to edge him until he sobs and begs him release. He wants to fuck him so hard and long he begs for break, so good that he begs to cum, and so hard that he sobs pitifully. 

So instead he groans out a "Good boy, you're such a good boy for me."

George whines loudly, his thighs trembling and his finger aching. Precum has long been smearing on his stomach and his cock was begging for release. 

Clay was close, and he could tell George was too, just by hearing him he could tell. His words from before had now turned into slurred gibberish and his moans were breathy. This could also mean he was just being subby, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 Dream could also tell from the trembling of his thighs and how hard he was biting his lip.

Dream reached down and sloppily touched his balls, fucking into his fist as fast as he can he breathed out a "George, stop, stop touching yourself."

George obliged obediently, to far in to ever try to argue with the bigger man. He let out a pitiful whine and pulled his fingers out of himself, cringing slightly at the emptiness. 

Not knowing what to do he watched Clay intently, now finally listening fully to his deep, quiet, groans and the slide of his hand of his cock. 

His hips were moving at a freakishly fast speed and his lip was trembling as he came into his fist. A long groan and George's name on his lips as he milked his cock of all the cum that would leave it. 

He only stopped moving his hips once the overwhelming feeling of pure bliss slowly faded away and all that was left was the painful soreness of over-stimulation. 

He opened his eyes, not realizing that they were closed to see George staring at him, shaking, red at the cheeks, and wide-eyed. 

'C-can I cum Sir?"

"No,"

"Why?" He looked like he was going to cry.

"Because, it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you did cum now would it?"

He smiled at the older man and watched as tears made their way down his cheeks. 

He felt no pity towards him, "And no jerking your little cock without permission either."

He disconnects from discord.


End file.
